Disnageddon
Disnageddon is an independent animated film directed by Elliot Strange. It's a crossover that features a handful of Disney cartoons. The film was released on Strange's website as a $10 download, but was later screened at various animation festivals after Disney gave him their blessing. Production The concept from the film originally stemmed from an old story Strange posted on FanFiction.net in 2001. He got the idea to make a film out of it after noticing the immensely positive reviews from his supporters. To account for the budget and to keep the characters to a minimum, Strange decided to use characters from Disney shows that're predominantly human. Plot The film begins in a debris-littered house. We go into the bedroom of an unnamed writer (Elliot Gould). The room is littered with Disney merchandise, both old and modern. The writer faces the viewer and explains his history with Disney, how it used to pride itself on family values, simplicity and mild complexity, but has now devolved into a collection of fans that ruin the company's integrity, along with the integrity of the shows they flock to. He proclaims that he will repair Disney and proceeds to turn to his type-writer. After the opening credits, we pan through a forrest and we wind up in a small faction of the Disney universe, populated by smaller-scale Disney cartoons. We see characters from each cartoon going about their day before they meet for lunch. Focusing on Star Butterfly and Marco, both talk about how they have rarely seen Jackie in school. Marco blames Brittney Wong, but, knowing full well that they'd usually accuse someone of her status of doing something like that, explains that she had nothing to do with it. She then claims she saw Jackie before she disappeared, and that she was going through a breakdown just before. Marco decides to pay her a visit, but is not allowed to contact her for some reason. He decides to send Star instead and she is more successful at getting to her. Star finds Jackie alone on the balcony and goes to talk to her. Jackie explains that ever since Star departed, people begin harassing her and it drove her to her limit. Star tries to explain that Jackie is still well liked, but the latter feels the hate overshadows the good. Star begins to feel down as well since she feels that people only care about her and Marco being together, and that's a contributing factor to why Jackie has been attacked lately. Jackie wishes that the world could start over and that nobody has to worry about causing trouble with anyone. Suddenly, a comet flies overhead and crashes near the Disney castle monument. The toons go to investigate and they see something come out of the remaining chunk of rock that impacted the base of the castle. The emerging entity is the writer, who proclaims that the world of Disney will be re-written, with all suspect shows getting erased from existence. Jackie believes she caused this through her wish, but keeps quiet about it to avoid making any more enemies. The toons begin to panic and riot across town, but also attempt to escape, but are held over by the lack of proper escape routes. We move on to characters from Gravity Falls, namely Dipper, Mabel, her friends, Wendy and her friends and Pacifica as they each await the worst. They decide the best way to go out is back at the Mystery Shack, but on the way they find Grunkle Stan on the ground. The writer is supposedly tampering with Stan's built-in pacemaker which makes him think like a fly and run into an electric buzzer, presumably killing him. Mabel finds an invitation to a program that'll supposedly get them out of town before the purge begins, but this turns out to be a bad idea as the program has the applicants commit suicide. The gang is devastated, but Dipper manages to find a bomb shelter and they all go to it. Inside, they discover characters from Recess, to their dismay due to them considering Recess to be of a much lower quality. They are determined to make it work as they'd be the only surviving Disney shows left, but thanks to a status post Tambry posted, the other Disney toons find the shelter and demand access. T.J. is reluctant to let them in, but is guilted into doing so. The toons are unable to shut the door and decide to force out the least useful characters. The Recess characters are ultimately ousted due to them becoming outdated. After a while, the purge hits and the remaining toons go out to investigate the damages. They see the area hasn't been damaged, but the people are now gone. The teens and more popular individuals go out on their own and they find the skeletons of the background characters of Recess and decide to play with them, but stop when the others find them. With the passing of the purge, they feel they can't continue where they left off and decide to re-structure their lives. The toons travel around the world and eventually happen upon an abandoned school in the forest. However, the main characters from Recess are waiting by the door. The toons plead to have access to the building, and the Recess characters seeming agree to do so without a second thought. Months pass and the toons are happy with their new lives. They get to be closer together and are free to do as they please without judgement, However, Jackie distances herself from the others, still feeling she was at fault, but is re-convinced by Star to join the others at dinner. The Recess characters bring forth various fast food items and junk food and everyone takes part in a musical number. Things sour however, when Jackie admits she wished for the incident to happen. Dipper and the other toons try to re-assure her that she couldn't have know it would happen, but the Recess characters are quick to condemn her and claim she should've died, which lead to her running out of the room in tears. The Recess characters keep the other toons in and they reveal their plans for how they intend to restructure the world. They wish to make it so it could be a kid-ruled world where adults would become their slaves. This doesn't bode well with the others and they protest their plans. Angered, they threaten to re-christen the others and it prompts them to run away. The others get close to the exit, but the floor collapses. Mabel uses her grappling hook to guide everyone to safety, but the line snaps while she's holding Dipper and he plummets to his death. The other toons, particularly Mabel and Pacificia mourn the loss of their friend. Pacificia berates the Recess characters for their selfish mindset, and proclaims how years of coming of age and fun have come to an end, with people being forced to take the full-brunt of abuse. This touches Jackie who was hiding in the lower-floors the entire time. Suddenly, the writer emerges, proclaiming that he was touched by what Pacificia had said. He admits that he wanted to spare Recess because he believed they represented what he stood for, but they turn on him after he instructs them to release the toons. The toons fight the Recess characters, but after T.J. steals Star's wand, he turns the building into a fortress and his friends into dragon-type creatures. They work together to traverse the fortress and they defeat T.J.'s friends. T.J. grabs Mabel and prepares to throw her into a crevice, but his back gets strained. Kim Possible goes to massage it and this somehow touches T.J., but Kim pushes him down into the crevice. The area reverts to normal and the toons go to a pizzeria to celebrate. Pacifica and Dipper seemingly hook-up and Jackie regains some confidence. We return to the writer who admits that even the finest of worlds have their short-comings and he exits the room.